kid icarus legacy
by baronfang
Summary: What if Pit had a son named Icarus? what if Icarus went through what the Icarus from myths went through; burned wings? Join Icarus as he fights the Underworld soldiers and tries to get his wings back. WARNING! SPOILERS TO KID ICARUS UPRISING!
1. chapter 1

Kid Icarus: Legacy

{A/N Disclaimer: i own nothing of kid Icarus, or any of it's characters, ecept for my OC Icarus, and the ones later in the story. Enjoy!}

Prologue

New York City. Good people, good food, good Broadway performances, but that all changed on my 125th birthday. You're probably thinking; wow this guy must be an old man and this Fan Fiction is about his grandson. Well, a slow clap for all of you. 'Clap…clap…clap'. But you'd be wrong, this is my story, you see, I'm immortal. For those of you who don't know what that means, it means I'll never die. But immortals like me are rare, most immortals are gods and goddesses, or angels, but I'm caught between those two. My mother was the goddess of light, Palutena, my father, The Former captain of the guard, now king of skyworld, Pit.

As for me, I'm Icarus, part god, part angel, all awesome. I know that sounds childish and stupid, but for the record, it sounded better in my head. Now back to New York City. One minute, the sky was clear, the next there was a fissure the size of…well, Manhattan. People panicked! They ran as fast as they could, but there was nowhere to run to! Then, from the fissure, came legions from the underworld. Hundreds, then thousands, then numbers uncountable!

And I watched from the top of the empire state. It was my fault they were there. I let myself get captured so easily, and this was the result; a city, not unlike Rome, decimated, much like Rome. But I knew that I could stop this. I didn't know the details, but I knew I could. I stood on the edge of the balcony; arms outstretched and leaned forward…

I fell further and further down, closer and closer to the ground, "Prince Icarus!" I heard someone call my name. "Prince! Wake up!" I was just about to hit the sidewalk when, in truth, I fell to the floor of my bedroom. From the comfort of my bed, to the marble floor. Ouch I know. I reached for the enchanted medallion on my nightstand and looked at the clock, 9:00 A.M. whoever woke me up was going to pay. My Medallion instantly turned into a crusher arm. It was a gift for my 100th birthday. It turned into whatever weapon I wanted it to be.

I opened the door and held out the crusher arm…right In the face of one of my father's old friends, emphasis on old. "I gave that Medallion to you for training, not for homicide!" Said the new captain of the guard; Magnus. "Have you forgotten already?" Said the buff yet ancient warrior. "Forgot what?" I asked sleepily, as I turned the crusher arm back into a medallion and put it on my nightstand. "Heh…" Magnus sneered at the thought of a day long gone by.

"What?" I asked as I walked to the changing station by my closet. "Oh sorry, I'm just remembering something you're father once said, 'you know how a chicken takes three steps and then forgets?' he takes three steps and repeats the joke". "Ha ha... You're hilarious" I said as I stepped out with my toga on. It was white with gold trim and my family crest on it. It was an outstretched white wing.

"So what did I 'forget?'" I asked as I put my medallion in my pocket. "Oh boy…" groaned Magnus "It's your birthday!" My eyes widened in surprise "Wait that means…" Magnus smiled "Yup, you learn how to fly today!"

I ran to the ceremony that every angel goes through at the age of 125. Now angels age slower than humans. 125 in angel years would be 15 in human years. "I don't know what I'm so worried about." I thought to myself. "I bet no one will even notice I'm coming in" and just as I thought this, I walked outside to see everyone in skyworld (or "angel land" for you old-school gamers reading this.) assembled at the edge of the city.

Centurions, Magnus, even my uncle Dark Pit, were there. "How's my favorite nephew?" said Dark Pit as he ruffled my hair. "Oh pretty good, uncle _pitoo_" my uncle immediately grew a stern face at the name he despised so much. "And by the way, I'm your _only_ nephew" The look on my uncle's face turned from anger to happiness as he laughed. "Ahem" said my mother, the goddess of light paultena. "We really should be getting on with the ceremony." "Yeah I know" I said. My mom could be a real killjoy at times.

I walked up to my mom and dad as they stood in front of a basin filled with a golden liquid that looked like honey. "Icarus, prince of skyworld, step forth" said my dad in a very serious tone. I did as he asked and stepped in front of the basin of the golden liquid. My mother then put a golden chalice into the basin of golden 'water' and pulled it out filled to the brim. She handed me the cup, careful not to let the liquid spill out.

"This is the golden nectar of the gods." She said. "If a mortal drinks this they will have powers like gods, but they will be consumed by the same power." I knew all of this because of my daily tutoring lessons with the Goddess of Nature, Viridi another old friend of my parents. She, as well as Phosphora, Arlon, and Cragalanche, were all at my ceremony. Others there included; Dyntos the smith, Pyrron the sun god, and Poseidon god of the sea.

I reached to grab the chalice, but as soon as it touched my fingers, all hell broke loose, literally. Soldiers from the underworld came pouring through the doorway. A giant three-headed serpent monster, known as the hewdraw, came through, followed by the beautiful Pandora, the ugly Thanatos, and two headed twinbellows leading the onslaught. The most surprising person to show was the queen of the underworld, Medusa.

My dad took immediate action. He pulled out his signature bow, along with my uncle, and Magnus. "Medusa! Why have you returned?" asked my mother. "I don't have a choice! I need that nectar!" yelled Medusa, but her voice sounded worried, as if someone was watching what she was doing and judging what she did.

Dark pit was sneaking around behind Medusa to get a clear shot. Pandora was the one to get the drop on him though. She held her knife up to his neck as she said "Move and ill slit your throat cutie" This comment shocked my uncle. But not as much as Pandora was shocked when Phosphora electrocuted her. "Back off Pandora!" yelled the lightning flash.

The Centurions were fighting the Hewdraw and Twinbellows. Thanatos was fighting Magnus. I wanted to help, but I knew the consequences of spilling the nectar, especially on me. But as soon as Medusa got her chance, she lunged at me! She knocked me over spilling the nectar all over my body; my wings, arms and legs, but everything covered with clothing was unharmed, which meant my wings were coated with the deadly nectar.

If the nectar was drunk by immortals, it was safe. On the bare body, it burned like the flames of 1000 suns. My wings were literally, burning! I was panicking! "Icarus clam down!" yelled the familiar comforting tone of my mother's voice, but I couldn't! The next thing I knew, I was falling, and falling, and-

{A/N: How was it? please send your feedback. this is my first ever Fan Fiction! I hope you enjoy it and the chapters ahead! Ch. 2 coming soon!}


	2. Chapter 2

Kid Icarus Legacy

(A/N sorry it took so long for me to write this, I've been really busy lately. Anyhow, Enjoy!)

Chapter 2

Pain. That was the first thing I felt. Before I saw anything, there was pain. Before sound, pain. Before scent, pain. Before taste, pain. Before touch…well, you get the idea. I opened my gritty eyes to see…White? It took a couple seconds for my brain to register what it was seeing: the ceiling of a hospital room.

I sat up on the bed I was laying on and the pain came right back to me, stronger than ever. It was so sharp, yet dull at the same time. I now could tell were the pain was coming from: in between my shoulder blades. I felt in between my shoulder blades to feel were the pain was. Suddenly, I felt mortal terror grip me, It wasn't what I felt, it's what I didn't feel: my wings. They were gone! Only very bad burns were they used to be.

"Oh good, your awake!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. The voice belonged to a doctor who apparently was in the room the whole time I was getting my bearings. "I was worried you might never wake up!" "Where am I?" My voice sounded groggy and coarse; likewise, it felt rough and sore. "The hospital, a couple found you out cold on the beach." The doctor said. "What beach? Where?" I coughed a couple of times on my arm where I coughed there was blood

"Manhattan obviously!" I now found out that this doctor thought I lived in New York. 'Wait…' I thought to myself 'IM IN NEW YORK! THE BIG APPLE! BROADWAY! TIME SQUARE! ECT! ECT! The place I've wanted to go for over 40 years! And I was here! But on the downside, I might have to stay here. Well, that wouldn't be so bad.'

"Umm...Sir?" said a female voice. A nurse poked her head through the door. "The patient has a visitor" "Well…let him in." "HER sir, it's his sister." I was confused. 'Sister? I don't have a-'But before I could finish my thought, my "sister" walked in. She was very pretty with black hair, and violet red eyes, I didn't honestly believe those existed!

"Oh there you are! I was so worried!" before I knew what happened she hugged me. However, she touched the scar and the pain came back 'OH COME ON! THE PAIN WAS ALMOST GONE!' I thought to myself as I cried out in pain. "Oh! Sorry! …Psst! Your mother sent me to get you" she whispered in my ear. "I'm a new centurion class Valkarie" I had heard of an elite group of female centurions called the Valkaries, but I'd never seen one before. I was relieved that my mother had sent help so soon, but something in the back of my mind had me worried, so I decided to play it cool.

I'll skip the boring part about us leaving the hospital and go straight to the exiting part in the apartment. …..OH JEEZ! NOT LIKE THAT! Sickos… Anyways, I got changed in the bathroom into more casual clothes. A plain white T-shirt with a golden outlined wing on it, and jeans. "How do I look?" I asked her. "Normal." "So…what happened after my skydiving act?" I asked. "Medusa and the Underworld were pushed back by the centurions, and I was sent to fetch you." There was something wrong with her story, something I was missing.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." I said as I pretended to admire the décor. "I didn't say it" "Well, what is it?" I turned to her to see a pretty smile cross her face "Persephone" I knew there was something wrong with this girl! For those of you who are undereducated, in Greek mythology, Persephone was the wife of Hades, lord of the Underworld. But this Persephone wasn't the guy's wife. "You're Hades daughter aren't you?" I asked coolly.

"How'd you guess?" for a second, I thought I saw her pupils turn to slits "You're name" "Oh yeah, well," she turned slightly to the side so I saw both the front and the back of her body "you didn't expect anything else did you?" she said as she winked at me. Before I could respond, she rolled up her shirt sleeve revealing a tattoo; the head of a woman and a head of hair with serpents in it. Upon closer inspection the snakes were moving as the woman's eyes glowed red. I looked back up at Persephone and to my surprise, her hair turned into snakes and her eyes started glowing red.

"It's a shame really," she said rolling her S's like a snake "You were kind of cute" she winked at me once more before she lunged at me with 6-inch claws. Luckily, I dodged the attack and grabbed her arm and spun her in the air before tossing her out the window. I must've thrown harder then I meant to because she flew past 3 major office buildings and crash landed around Hell's kitchen. Appropriate. 'I probably should get gone' I thought to myself 'This place was a trap, so they must know about it.' 2 seconds later I was gone.

(A/N hope u all enjoyed it! Plz review cuz this is my first ever FanFic!)


End file.
